


Lullabies

by scarletsailor



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletsailor/pseuds/scarletsailor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Asami plays the knight in shining armor and becomes Korra's favorite pillow. Inspired by the Book 3 trailer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullabies

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the images of Asami carrying Korra away from some desert village.
> 
> Really sloppy and quickly done. Not the worst thing I've ever written.

When Korra opens her eyes, this is the last thing she expects to see.

Her head is spinning and someone’s strong heartbeat pounds in her ears. She recognizes the smell of her polar bear dog Naga. There’s sand underneath her and a crescent moon shines down from the dark sky. Something unfamiliar envelopes her in the chill of the night and when she looks down, she realizes that it’s Asami’s jacket. Heat rushes to her face despite the cold and she almost jerks in the darkness.

“Korra?”

The Avatar tensed. With another rush, she became aware that her head was in Asami’s lap. She looks up expecting to see the night sky but is met with startling green eyes.

“Are you alright?”

“Asami!” Korra bolts up and knocks their heads together in her rush.

“Ow!” they yelp simultaneously.

Korra groans and rubs at her forehead. “I am so sorry!” Words like _stupid_ and _idiot_ run through her mind as she scolds herself. Carefully, she peeks one eye open, another mistake, when she sees that Asami is wearing only a tank top with her jacket preoccupied. Her cheeks flush and she curses the spirits.

“It’s okay,” Asami chuckles. “You’ve given me worse, Avatar.”

Korra thinks back to their sparring sessions and remembers how true that is. Once when she was in a particularly bad mood, her short fuse had gotten the better of her and she ended up burning Asami on the leg. Korra healed it quickly enough, but the guilt settled in her stomach and made its home there.

Asami seems to read her mind and says, “Hey.”

Korra turns to look at her, wincing at the pain in her back.

Asami’s gloved hands brush Korra’s stray hair out of her face. “You could never hurt me,” she whispers, “not really.” Her eyes are suddenly _right there_ again, so bright and gentle and enough to rip the breath out of anyone’s lungs.

Korra gulps down what feels like a boulder in her throat and she nods. She attempts to scoot back to put some distance between the, but a sharp pain shoots from her toes to her neck and she hisses through clenches teeth.

“You’re hurt,” Asami says. Without waiting for Korra to protest, she grabs the Avatar and forces her to lie down in the position that she woke up in. “Rest.”

Korra reluctantly obeys. She’s comforted by Asami’s warmth and her hand running through Korra’s loose hair.

They’re in the middle of the desert. Rolling hills of sand surround them and Korra wonders how long Asami has ridden while Korra was asleep. The stars were bright above them and she recognized the constellations. The pain in her body reminds her of the battle in the desert village. She had blacked out, but it appeared as though Asami had rescued her. “Did you save me?”

Asami smiles. “What’s the score now, then?” she asks teasingly. “Asami—one and Korra—one thousand?”

Korra laughs weakly. Her chest aches, but Asami’s smile is infectious. “Thank you,” she said. Her eyelids droop lower and lower with every breath she takes. “You should sleep. I’ll take the next watch.”

Asami snorts charmingly. “Okay, sure,” she says, rolling her eyes. She shakes her head. “Go to sleep, Korra. I’ll wake you later.”

“You promise?”

Asami laces their fingers together. “I promise. Sleep.”

Korra doesn’t need to be told again.


End file.
